Amor incondicional
by Daniie Cullen
Summary: Isabella Cullen,su vida gira en torno a su hermana,tiene un desprecio hacia la mayoria de los chicos,porq?,es un secreto,que solo sabe ella,q pasara cuando llegue este chico q se enamora?,la amara incondicionalmente cuando sepa su secreto? entren AU R
1. Mi hermana, mi vida

**HOLA! **

**aquii estoii con la nueva hiistoriia que les dije, tendra algunos temas fuertes, tratare de hacerlos lo mas...sumisos posibles, pero sin que pierda la idea...esta historiia se llama "Amor incondicional"**

**no se cuantos caps me lleve la historiia, pero ya tengo muchas ideas y la historiaa biien formada, por supuesto se aceptan sugerencias**

**bueno, ya no las molesto mas aqui les dejo el cap**

**dejan un review?**

* * *

Mi hermana, mi vida

Mi vida apesta, es una mierda, me repetia, una y otra vez a mi misma, mientras doblaba mi ropa y la de mi hermana. Soy Isabella Marie Cullen, mejor diganme Bella, odio Isabella, al igual que odio mi vida y a mi "madre" y "padre". Vivo en Londres,…me gusta, pero odio mi casa.

-Belli, Belli-la voz de mi razon de vida mi hermanita, de cinco años, yo con 22, estudiaba en la universidad de Oxford literatura en la mañana y trabajo por la tarde en un starbucks para darle comida a mi hermana y comer yo, ya que Carmen, nuestra "madre", no nos atendia.

-dime preciosa-le dije

-Podemos ir a casa de la tia Esme-pidio poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado, ¿Cómo le podia negar algo?

-Si, linda, ya estoy terminando aquí y nos vamos, ve y busca tu bultito-dije y ella dio brinquitos y salio en busca de su bulto a la sala. Yo termine de doblar la ropa y me dirigi a la sala donde Nessie me esperaba

-Nos vamos?-dijo levantandose

-Si, vamos-dije tomandola de la mano, cuando nos dirigiamos a la puerta llego Carmen, quien no regreso en toda la noche

-A donde vas, Bella?-dijo mirando que me dirigia hacia la puerta

-A casa de la tia Esme-dije secamente

-No, no vas-dijo

-Si, si voy-dije tomando la perilla de la puerta

-Ok puedes irte, pero no te llevas a Renesmee-dijo tomándola de la mano

-Sueltala-dije halando la mano de Ness, para que Carmen la soltara-y si si me la llevo, por que quiero-le dije abriendo la puerta

-No tienes derecho-me dijo

-Si lo tengo, y lo sabes-le dije-asi que mejor dejame en paz-dije y Sali en direccion a mi camioneta

-Carme se molesto conmigo-pregunto Ness, ella tampoco consideraba a Carmen su madre, yo suspire

-No preciosa, no pasa nada-dije y nos dirigimos a casa de la Tia Esme, la unica persona que en realidad nos apreciaba, porque Carmen, solo se quedaba con Renesmee para retenerme, ugh la odio!

-Llegamos-aplaudio Ness cuando entramos en la casa de Esme, ella siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, ella era la razon para yo seguir en esta vida, para yo seguir aguantando a Carmen, Eleazar nos dejo hace 2 años, no me importo, nunca se comporto como mi padre

-Si, vamo nena-dije aparcando mi camioneta y rodee el auto para sacarla del auto, nos dirigimos hacia la casa, tenia llaves asi que no tube que tocar, entre, le hice señas a Ness para que hiciera silencio.

-Emmett deja eso-decia la voz lejana de Rosalie

-Pero…-se oyo un golpe-auch-se quejo Jasper

-Hagan silencio-les dijo Alice

-Niños-dijo Esme, yo cargue a Nessie y me dirigi a la sala donde estaban todos

-Emmett sacalo es muy grande-decia Rose

-Hey, eso molesta, saca eso de ahí-decia Esme

-Alice, esto pesa-decia Jasper

-Ya casi termino-decia Alice-solo falta esa parte y ya-

-rapido-decia Esme

-Rosalie ahí no, ves ya lo hiciste mal, salte, salte, yo lo arreglo-le dijo Alice a Rosalie, no se veia nada de lo que hacia, Rosalie se cayo y yo aguante las ganas de reir

-ugh Emmett, salte-le dijo Rosalie

-Lo siento osita-le dijo sonriendo

-Ahi salte-se quejo ella empujando a Emmett y Ness se rio, Rosalie se volteo rapido y me miro sorprendida-Que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida, por lo que todos voltearon a verme

-A mi tambien me alegra mucho verte, te extrañe mucho estas 2 semanas-le dije ironicamente

-no seas tonta Bella, vamos a la cocina las 2, y ustedes guarden eso ahora-dijo Rosalie empujandonos

-Que hacian?-pregunte curiosa

-nada, no te incumbe-dijo y yo le saque la lengua. Despues de un momento llegaron los demas

-Bella-grito Emmett levantandome del piso y yo comence a reir

-Emmett bajame-dije riendo y me bajo

-Bells-grito Alice y corrio a abrazarme, el cual respondi

-Bella, como has estado-saludo Jasper

-Pues bien dentro de lo que se puede-diej con una media sonrisa

-Bella, cielo-dijo Esme maternalmente, ella es la madre que nunca he tenido

-Bella estas mas delgada-me reprocho Rosalie

-Cosas tuyas Rose-le dije, y me pondre mas delgada, pense

-Bella, estas comiendo como debes?-dijo Jasper

-Si, debe ser el cansancio, ademas estoy igual que siempre-dije restandole importancia

-Em, lleva a Ness a jugar afuera, nosotras hablaremos con Bella-dijo Rose, el se llevo Ness cargando

-Bien Bella, no vengas con excusas, se te nota cansada, mira esas ojeras-reprocho Alice

-Alice exageras, si estoy un poco cansada, pero no es nada todo por Ness-le dije

-Bella…-dijo Jasper, yo agache la cabeza

-Bella, contesta sinceramente, Carmen las atiende como debe-me dijo, yo suspire

-No, pero yo hago todo lo que puedo por darle de comer a Nessie , ella…ella esta bien-me apresure a decir, no podian quitarme a mi hermana, no.

-Tranquila Bella, se que ella esta bien pero tu no-me dijo

-Dejemos esto porfavor, quiero escapar de los problemas un rato-dije y asintieron y salimos afuera a jugar con Emmett y Nessie.

Pasamos todo el dia alla entre risa y juegos, esos eran mis dias felices, las tardes con mis primos y mis mejores amigos. Cuando se empezo a hacer tarde…

-tia ya tenemos que irnos-le dije sin muchas ganas

-No te vayas cariño-me pidio Esme

-Tengo que irme tengo que terminar el informe de literatura-le dije

-El informe no es para el viernes?-me dijo, ups yo y mi bocota para que se lo dije

-Si-conteste

-Entonces?-pregunto

-Es que tengo clase toda la semana y tengo que trabajar y esta semana tengo clases de computación, porque mi profesor dijo que entre mas practique mas rapido me daran trabajo por mejor manejo de la computadora, y entonces no podre hacerlo-me explique

-Y quien cuidara Ness?-pregunto Alice

-Pues la buscare en cuanto salga y la llevare conmigo al trabajo-dije-Es que ya no tengo mucho dinero, solo para pagar algo de la universidad para conseguir trabajo, y no puedo seguir pagandole a Kate para que la cuide ella tiene a Maggie-le dije

-Dejala conmigo-se ofrecio

-No tia, ni me gusta ser molestia de nadie, ademas dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer y no dejare que te atrases por mi culpa-le dije

-Esta bien linda, pero prometeme que si necesitas que la cuide no dudaras en decirlo-me dijo

-Pero tia-me queje

-Prometelo Isabella-me ordeno

-Esta bien-le dije

-Quedense a comer-dijo

-Que mas quisiera tia, pero enserio tengo que irme-le dije

-llevense la comida-dijo Alice

-Si, no quiero que te de anemia por no comer-dijo Esme mientras se dirigia a la cocina, muy tarde tia, ya tengo anemia, pense y me fui a donde estaban Emmett y los chicos jugando con Ness

-Sabes Bella-dijo Emmett, ahí va pense

-Que Emmett?-

-Aveces parece que Ness es tu hija, excepto por esos hermosos ojos azules-me dijo Emmett yo trague en seco y comence a reirme

-Emmett que cosas dices-dijo Esme entregandome la comida

-Que yo solo digo-dijo Emmett, y yo negue con la cabeza riendome

-Bueno ya nos vamos chicos, vamos Ness-dije despiediendome con la mano

-Adios Bella, cuando comas me llamas-dijo Alice y yo asenti, entre en la camioneta y meti las llaves gire y no emito ningun sonido, lo volvi a hacer con los mismos resultados

-Maldita cacharro viejo-grite, tenia que dañarse ahora, no en otro momento, si no hoy, mañana empazaba Ness las clases, y yo comenzaba a coger mis demas clases, uugh, odio esto

-que pasa Bells-llego Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Esto se daño-bufe molesta y Ness rio

-Ya era hora-se burlo

-Emmett, ve que tiene enserio tengo que irme-le dije

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya lo arreglo-me dijo, yo me baje del auto, no tardaron mucho en llegar los demas a hacer bromas sobre mi cacharro, Emmett termino, o al menos eso pense cuando saco la cabeza del auto

-Bells-dijo

-Que?-

-No tiene arreglo-

-QUE?-grite-no puede ser posible, tiene que haber algo que hacer-le dije

-no nada-dijo y yo bufe

-Te presto mi auto Bells-dijo Alice

-No, no odio molestar y tu lo necesitas-le dije-la escuela de Ness no queda lejos, voy caminando, la universidad tampoco es lejos, solo si alguien puede llevarme a casa, es que ya es tarde-dije

-No hay problema Bella, Rose y yo ya nos vamos te dejo de camino-me dijo Jasper

-Esta bien-conteste

-Bueno adios chicos, y tia te quiero-le dije, me senti en la necesidad de decirselo

-Tambien te quiero Bella-me dijo y yo sonrei

-Vamos Bells-dijo Rosalie, agarre a Ness de la mano y me fui con Jasper al auto para que me llevaran a casa, estaba hablando con Rose de cosas sin importancia, y llegamos a casa

-Gracias Jazz-le dije

-No hay problema Bella-me dijo

-Bells cuando comas llamas a mi o a Alice, hablamos en conferencia-dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien-le conteste

-Si no llamas en media hora, te llamamos-le dije

-Esta bien-dije-adios-dije y entre a la casa, Carmen esperaba sentada en la sala de brazos cruzados

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-dijo, y me agarro del brazo cuando pase por su lado

-Sueltame-le dije safandome de su brazo-tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-le dije

-Si, si tenemos, eso que hiciste hoy, estuvo mal niña-me dijo

-Renesmee, ve al cuarto y coje la mitad de lo que nos dio Esme-le dije

-Pero…-se quejo

-Renesmee haz caso-le dije y ella asintió y se fue al cuarto-Que quieres Carmen-le dije seria

-Ahí, la niñita saco las garras-dijo burlona

-Que quieres-le dije cortante

-Porque te llevaste a Renesmee en la tarde-dijo seria

-Porque se me dio la gana-le dije molesta

-No podias hacer eso-me dijo seria-Puedo quitarla de tu lado-me dijo

-Deja a Renesmee fuera de esto-le dije

-No puedo, ella es el asunto preciosa-me dijo

-Ya no voy a hablar mas contigo-dije dirigiendome al cuarto

-me vas a escuchar Isabella-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Quitame tus manos de encima Carmen Brandon-le dije volteandome-No me vuelvas a tocar-la amenace-

-O que?-me reto-Tu hermana paga las consecuencias-dijo burlona

-A ella no te atrevas a tocarla-la amenace

-Ahí ya le salio el instinto…-

-CALLATE-le grite molesta, no otra vez no, eso es lo que quiere tranquila Bella

-Oh, recuerdas aquella noche Bella, si yo la recuerdo bien-me dijo maliciosamente, yo respiraba tratando de calmarme-si a tus diecisiete, lo recuerdo, tu lo recuerdas?-

-Callate-le dije

-y recuerdo el viaje de trabajo de Garret, si un año, y sorpresa llego tu hermana-dijo burlandose

-Callate-le repeti, tranquila Bella, eso es lo que quiere, no de nuevo, tranquilizate, me repetia mentalmente

-Aun no aceptas el hecho de que Renesmee es…-

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS-le grite, y ella se sorprendio y se alejo un paso-no vuelvas a decir una palabra porque no respondo- le dije, con la voz llena de ira, y me dirigi a la habitación

-Isabella, no hemos terminado-dijo llendo detrás de mi

-Largate no quiero verte-le dije y le cerre la puerta en la cara y senti como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de la ira, me sente a llorar tratando de controlarme, no podia, no otra vez. Necesitaba contarle a alguien, 6 años guardando el secreto para mi, necesitaba sacarlo de mi, tenia que contarle a alguien, Alice y Rose son las personas perfectas, les dire. Escuche la ducha y supose que Ness se estaba duchando, mi celular, Alice decia la pantalla, aun sollozaba un poco

-Alice-solloce

-Bella, que pasa?-contesto preocupada

-Bells?-esa era Rose, yo volvi a sollozar

-Yo, necesito irme de aquí y necesito contarles…-le dije entre sollozos

-Bella, no te presionamos, no tienes que contar si no quieres…-decia Rosalie

-Tengo que, necesito que alguien me ayude, y en ustedes confio-les dije controlando los sollozos, pero mi respiración aun era agitada

-Bella, tranquila, controlate, no quieres ese tratamiento otra vez-me dijo Alice, con notable preocupación en la voz

-No, no quiero, me tranquilizo-dije y convence a respirar una y otra vez, para calmarme-Bueno ya estoy un poco mejor-dije mas tranquila aunque aun respiraba pesadamente

-Que paso?-pregunto Alice

-Es Carmen, me…ya no la aguanto, no puedo mas, no quiero estar mas aquí-le dije

-Pero a donde iras?-pregunto Alice con notable preocupación

-No lo se, ni me importa, solo quiero irme de aquí-le dije ya mas tranquila

-Belli?-llamo Ness

-Voy-le dije-hablamos mañana chicas, después les digo donde me quedare, nlas quiero adios-les dije

-Adios Bella, ire a buscarte a la universidad cuando salgas-dijo Alice

-esta bien-respondi

-cuidate Bells-me dijo Rosalie y yo colgue

-Dime preciosa-le dije acercandome a ella que estaba sentada en la cama con los dos platos d comida servidos, no pude evitar sonreir ante el gesto

-Comes?-dijo

-Si, comemos-comimos entre risitas y otras cosas, definitivamente ella era mi vida, sin ella yo no seria nada.-Bien niñita ahora a dormir-le dije

-Ahora?-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

-mmmm-dije fingiendo pensar-me baño y a dormir si?-le dije

-Esta bien-me dijo

-Prende la tele, mi niña-le dije y ella la prendio, yo me me meti a la ducha y me di un refrescante baño y luego sali y me fui a dormir con Ness, dormiamos en una cama, porque era lo que habia, pero a ninguna de las 2 nos molestaba.

Al otro dia cuando me levante, no se escuchaba ningun tipo de ruido, eso solo significaba algo: Carmen se fue temprano, lo que significaba otra cosa: No vuelve hasta tarde en la noche, perfecto. Me levante sin despertar a Ness, me di una ducha y me vesti, con mis jeans y una camisa turquesa de manguillos y unos converse, peine ligeramente mi cabello, y lo deje callendo por mi hombros.

-Ness, levantate-le dije moviendola

-No-dije removiendose en la cama

-Arriba dormilona, es tu primer dia de escuela-se levanto de golpe y sus ojitos brillaban

-Si, me voy a bañar-dijo y se fue dando saltitos hacia al baño, yo fui al closet a sacar una maletas y empezar a meter la ropa em la maleta, meti la ropa mia y la de Nessie que estab en el closet, y cerre la maleta.-Adonde vas Belli-dijo saliendo del baño con un lindo traje rosa puesto

-Hoy nos vamos de aquí-le dije

-En serio? A donde?-me dijo, la pregunta que ni yo misma me podia contestar

-Te digo en la tarde si?-le dije-es sorpresa-le dije y sonrei.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia la escuela de Nessie, llegamos mas rapido de lo que pense, cuando llegue entre a dejarla, habia como una pequeña oficina y habia un muchacho doblado como buscando unos paples, podia ver su pelo cobrizo aun el estando de espaldas, seria el el maestro de Nessie?

* * *

** Y bueno que les parecio?**

**les gusta?**

**alguna tiene dudas? algunas pregunta? haganla y depende de cual sea se las conesto ;)**

**a las que no la han leido, le invito a que pasen por mi otra historia Las barreras del amor**

**esta historia tratare de actualizarla a la par con la otra, mi cabeza aveces puede ser un poco retorcida, asi que este fic, tendra vocabulario fuerte aveces, aunque tratare de ser lo menos fuerte posible :D**

**bueno ya no las molesto mas**

**dejan un review pliis?**

**las kiere muucho muchoo muchooo**

**Daniie Cullen**


	2. Complicaciones

**HOLAA CHIICAAS **

**AQUII COMOO LES DIJE :D ESTE EL NUEVOO CAP **

**ESPEROO QUE LES GUSTE**

**DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

* * *

POV BELLA

-Disculpe-dije para llamar su atención, el se volteo y yo me quede en shock ante la belleza del chico, era alto, tenia una camisa que se adheria a su pecho mostrando su musculoso pecho, tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo totalmente desordenada, era un hermoso chico, debia tener mi edad.

-Si, digame-contesto

-Eh, yo vengo por la niña-dije y mire a Renesmee, que daba saltitos emocionada

-Oh, si, llamare a mi tia, yo solo vine por unos papeles-dijo

-Esta bien-conteste

-Tia Tania-le dijo

-Ya voy-gritaron del otro lad-Digame-dijo apareciendo frente a mi, era Tania, Tania Denali, estudio conmigo.

-Tania?-dije

-Bella?-respondio

-Wow, tu aquí-le dije sorprendida

-Si, yo a veces tampoco me lo creo, pero si aquí estoy-me dijo riendo-Y tu que haces aquí?-me dijo

-Oh vengo a inscribirla-dije señalando a Ness

-Ella es tu…-

-Hermana-complete

-Oh-dijo-preciosa ve a ese cuarto alli estan los demas niños, en lo que yo hablo con Bella-le dijo a Ness, quien asintió, no se adonde fue, pero solto mi mano-Ven por aquí Bella, para que firmes aquí-me dijo llevándome hacia el escritorio

-Que tengo que firmar-le pregunte

-Mmmm-dijo mirando un papel-no nada, solo el nombre completo de ella-me dijo

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Brandon-le dije

-Brandon?-dijo

-Si, Carmen es Brandon-le dije

-Es el segundo apellido de…-

-La tia Esme-le dije-si no era mi tia por un lado, lo era por otro-le dije

-Si, es cierto-me dijo

-Ya me voy-dije

-Esta bien, nos vemos Bella-me dijo, al voltearme vi Rennesmee hablando con el chico me acerque

-Y tu como te llamas-le pregunto

-Renesmee Carlie-dijo

-Lindo nombre-el le dijo

-Renesmee, creo que te dijeron que te fueras al salon-le dije, ella gacho la cabeza, se despidio con un movimiento de mano del chico y se fue al salon-Lo siento ella es un poco…intranquila-le dije

-No es problema, es una niña muy linda, al igual que tu-dijo y yo, me sonroje

-Gracias-le dije-soy Isabella, pero mejor Bella-le dije

-Edward Masen-contesto, yo frunci el ceño

-Masen?, de Masen abogados?-pregunte

-Si, hijo del dueño-contesto

-Oh-fue mi brillante contestación-Ya me tengo que ir, disculpa-le dije y me empeze a dirigir a la puerta, tonta dijo mi subconsciente, obio un chico tan guapo debe ser un chico rico, y nada mas y nada menos que Edward Masen, hijo de los famosos Masen, la cadena de abogados mas famosa en todo Londres, me decia mi subconsciente, maldije internamente

-Bella-me llamo, yo voltee

-Si?-

-Te volvere a ver?-su pregunta me dejo en shock, ¿queria volverme a ver?, escuche bien; no, no puede ser ¿a mi?, imposible, ¿Edward Masen?, total y completamente imposible

-Perdon?-pregunte, no podia ser verdad lo que habia escuchado

-Que si te volvere a ver?-dijo acrcandose un poco, no estoy loca si lo dijo, pero para que me quiere volver a ver, abri mis ojos por la sorpresa

-No se-conteste restandole importancia

-Espero, te buscare-me dijo, yo solo asenti con la cabeza ya que no confiaba en mi voz y Sali de ahí, hacia la universidad, me entretuve pensando en el porque querría el volver a verme, en menos de lo que pense estaba enfrente de la universidad. Me apresure a ir a mi clase, ya que me quedaba poco tiempo, como ayer en la noche, segui con mi informe en lo que empezaba la clase.

-Hola Bells-saludo Jessica sentandose a mi lado

-Hola Jessica-respondi

-Que haras hoy-pregunto

-Tengo que trabajar-le dije

-Oh que pena, pensaba invitarte a la fiesta en mi casa-me dijo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-le dije

-Esta bien-dijo con un poco de tristeza, Jess es buena amiga, pero no puedo ir, la clase comenzo al poco rato, termino un poco antes de lo que acostumbrado, asi que fui a hablar con l profesor.

-Profesor lo llame-

-Oh, que se te ofrece Bella-me pregunto

-Es que…lamento decirle esto pero…hoy no podre ir a las clases de computación-le dije

-Oh, no hay problemas Bella, tu eres muy buena en eso, solo las ofrecia para que la tomaras, pero, porque no puedes? Si puedes decirme-me dijo

-Es que, después del trabajo tengo que buscar a mi hermana y me…mudo de casa de Carmen hoy, y pues tengo que hablar con mi tia a ver si me quedo alla, o si no buscar donde quedarme-el explique-pero ya para el jueves podre asistir-le dije

-Esta bien-me dijo

-Que pase buenas tardes profesor-le dije

-Igual Bella-me dijo y se fue a su escritorio y yo me retire, comence a caminar hacia el pequeño parque de la universidad que esta cerca del estacionamiento, y si Alice llegaba la veria, vi un pequeño banco solo y me sente curce las piernas y segui con mi informe, me dio calor y me amarre el cabello en una improvisada coleta, y segui con mi informe. Despues de un rato…

-Permiso, me puede decir donde se encuentra el salon de preofesor Banner de Literatura-pregunto una voz aterciopelada, extrañamente conocida, levante mi rostro y era el, fruncie le ceño al verlo-Bella?-dijo sorprendido

-…Edward-le dije-el salon de literatura es aquel-dije señalando el primer edificio-le dije contestando su pregunta

-Me puedo sentar?-pregunto

-Si, si seguro, sientate-le dije

-Oxford no?-

-si, Oxford, por beca-le dije, el dio una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento, vio mi informe

-Literatura?-pregunto

-Si, literatura para oficinista-le dije

-Yo estudiare literatura-dijo, y yo lo mire rapido sonrei ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo le doy tanta confianza a alguien que apenas conozco? NO, no puedo, necesito contarle a alguien,

-Oh que bien-respondi seca, el fruncio el ceño

-Pasa algo?-pregunto

-No nada-dije sin levantar la vista de mi informe, en ese momento vi el auto de Alice-Me tengo que ir-dije levantandome

-Espera-dijo, pero lo ignore y segui caminando al auto, y entre lo mas rapido que pude

-Quien es el?-pregunto Alice

-Es un chico-dije

-Me di cuenta-dijo-Quien es?-insistio

-Es Edward Masen-dije, genial, ahora empezaria su interrogatorio

-Oh-fue su unica contestación, no dijo nada mas, raro en ella pero pues no queria interrogatorios asi que no iba a preguntarle, llegamos a mi lugar de trabajo

-Te llamo cuando salga-le dije

-Busco a Rose y vengo-dijo

-Esta bien-dije y me baje del auto, entre a mi lugar de trabajo y busque en la gaveta mi delantal

-Bella antes de ir por tu hermana pasa por mi oficina unos minutos-dijo el gerente

-Si señor-conteste

Comence con mi trabajo al poco rato llegaron Rose y Alice, después de unrato del trabajo, faltaba poco para buscar a Ness

-Angie-llame a m compañera

-Que?-contesto

-Puedes atender en lo que hablo con el gerente-le dije

-Seguro Bella-contesto con una sonrisa, me dirigi a la ofician, toque tres veces

-Pasa-dijeron de adentro, entre

-Que queria hablar conmigo señor-pregunte después de cerrar la puerta

-Bella, estamos teniendo bajas en las ganacias de la tienda, y el gerente de las cadenas de la tienda, dijo que hay que reducir personal-comenzo, yo lo mire confundida-tengo que despedir gente Bella, y yo se que tu eres excelente, pero tu tienes problemas, tienes un limite de horario, no cierras, no siempre estas disponible, en un horario como el de hoy, interrumpes tu turno para buscar a tu hermana-dijo, ya esta, ahora sin trabajo tambien-lamento decirte esto, pero tengo que despedirte-dijo

-Vaya, no pense todo me tocaria junto, pero no es problema, cuando termino?-pregunte, el se sorprendio por mi respuesta, que pensaba?, que me iba a poner a rogarle que no me despiediera? Frente a un hombre?, jamas, nunca me humillare frente a un hombre

-Puedes el turno si quieres-me dijo

-No gracias me voy directo a mi casa, tengo cosas en las que ocuparme-le dije seria-Grascias por todo señor-le dije

-Bella, que tengas suerte-me dijo, y le di mi mejor intento de sonrisa, Sali de la oficina del jefe y le di el delantal a Angela, ella fruncio el ceño

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo-le dije

-renuncias?-pregunto

-no, me despiden-dije-que mas se puede esperar, solo soy una estupida amargada, como suelen llamarme-le dije, volviendo a mi actitud seca, lo hacia por instinto.-adios-le dije y me fui hacia el auto de Alice

-Y vuelves con tu actitud-me dijo Alice entrando al auto seguida por Rosalie

-Porque lo haces? Tu no eres amargada ni estupida, eso quieres que piensen los demas, porque?, porque no eres con todos la dulce Bella que nosotros conocemos?-pregunto Rosalie

-Entre mas pronto busquemos a Rennesmee, mas rapido buscamos las cosas en casa, mas rapido busco donde quedarme y mas rapido les contestare sus preguntas con lo que les contare-les dije-solo una cosa mas, escudo contra el dolor, lo unico que les puedo decir-complete, Alice suspiro

-Esta bien Bella, pero escudo contra el dolor?a que te refieres?-me pregunto mientras manejaba hacia la escuela de Ness

-te explico luego-le dije cuando se aparco frente a la escuela, me baje a recoger a Ness y luego fuimos a la que era mi casa, Carmen no habia llegado asi que eso era buena señal, nos bajamos y nos pusimos a empacar las cosas que faltaban y la montamos en el auto. Nos fuimos a la casa de la tia Esme, Alice insistio en que ella ya habia hablado con Esme y que ella no dejaria que me fuera a vivir en otro lado, les deje claro que seria por el momento en lo que conseguia donde quedarme. Llegamos a la casa y bajamos nuestras cosas

-hola Bella-me saludo el tio Carlisle-Alice, Rosalie-

-hola tio-le dije

-Hola papi-dijo Alice y deposito un beso en su mejilla

-Voy de salida cariño, nos vemos chicas-dijo despidiendose y saliendo por la entrada

-Vamos a subir a dejar sus cosas-dijo Alice, subimos, nos ibamos a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes, en el tercer piso, en el que estaba la habitación de Alice y otra habitación de huéspedes, era una habitación enorme teniamos nuestro propio baño y habian 2 camas y un gran armario, acomodamos todo y los grito s de Emmett nos hicieron bajar.

-ALICE-grito Emmett

-Que quieres Emmett?-dijo Alice desde las escaleras, Lugo aparecio Rosalie y Luego yo

-Que es esto? Convencion de chicas?-dijo

-Odiota-dijo Alice rodando los ojos-Que quieres?-dijo Alice

-hay comida?-pregunto, ya me esperaba yo una cosa asi

-Belli, Belli-salio ness gritando del cuarto

-Definitivo es convencion de chicas-dijo Emmett

-mama no ha llegado Emmett-dijo Alice como si fuera obio

-Y tu?, no haces nada?-dijo

-Estoy ocupada fenomeno-dijo Alice-espera a que llegue mama, o has algo por tadas y compra una pizza-dijo Alice

-Bueno, vamos Jazz-,metidos en la discusión no nos dimos cuenta que Jasper estaba con Emmett

-Adios amor-grito Alice esde arriba cuando iban saliendo, el se volteo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Alice, por lo que se gano un grito de Emmett. Volvimos a nuestro trabajo de desmpacar mis cosas con las de Nessiel. Al rato llego Emmett con 4 cajas de pizza. Comimos tranquilamente haciendo bromas con Emmett, cuando terminamos al rato llegaron Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Rose, le dijeron a los chicos que tenian algo importante que hablar conmigo que porfavo se eudaran con Nessie en lo que nosotras hablabamos, Emmett asintió gustoso, a veces parecia que Ness era mayor, su primo se comportaba de 5 años, la tia Esme dijo que no habia problema que hablaramos sin problemas. Ahí subimos, yo iba haciendome a la idea de cómo iba a decirles todo aquello, tenia que contarles todo, desde mi infancia hasta como han sido los ultimos año de mi vida…

-Bien Bella, cuando quieras y si quieres puedes comenzar-dijo Alice

-Recuerda que no te estamos obligando a nada-añadio Rosalie, yo di un largo suspiro

-Lo se, chicas, pero tengo que hacerlo, no hay otra manera-le dije ellas asintieron-Les voy a pedir, que porfavor, escuchen con atención, y que esto que les estoy diciendo no se lo digan a nadie, a nadie chicas, porfavor, son los oscuros secretos de mi vida lo que les voy a contar-les dije

-Oscuros secretos?-pregunto Alice

-Si Alice, mi vida no era, es, ni sera color de rosa-le dije, ella me miro con la confusion y preocupación plasmados en su rostro

-Adenlante Bella, te prometo que hare lo que me pidas-dijo Rose

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Alice

-Sera dificil, pero si no tienen una pregunta que realmente sea importante, no me interrumpan, es difícil lo que les voy a contar asi que, espero que me entiendan-les dije y ellas asintieron, cerre los ojos cuando senti que me empezaban a picar por los recuerdos-Bueno aquí voy…

* * *

**NO ME MATEN CHIICAAS**

**EN PROXIMOO CAAP VENDRA ESA CONVERSACION**

**AHORA DIGANME **

**QUE LES PARECIO EH?**

**LES GUSTO?**

**BUENOO USTEDES DIIRAN, YA NO LAS MOLESTO MAS, LES DEJE EL CAP CALLADITA ESCONDIDA ME PUDE ESCAPAR RAPIDIITO ;)**

**BUENOO LES DESEOO UNA MUIII FELIIZ NAVIIDAD A TODIITAAS**

**QUE SANTA LES DEJE UN TAYLOR PORQUE EL ROB ES PARA MII xD! LAS KIERO CHIICAAS**

**DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

**DANIIE CULLEN**


	3. Confesiones

**HOLA!**

**aquii estoi dejandoles otroo caap de mi hiistoriiaa ;)**

**Lean nota al final chicas**

* * *

POV BELLA

-Bueno aquí voy…-suspire- Desde que tengo memoria, Carmen me ha odiado, si, me daba todo, lujos, cosas caras, todo…pero no lo que necesitaba…su amor, hasta donde sabia yo, Eleazar se largo y dejo a Carmen cuando yo tenia 2 años-dije, ellas escuchaban atentamente-El primer dia de escuela, Carmen me llevo y me dejo en la escuela, siempre me senti rara, siempre pense que era mi culpa que Carmen no me quisiera, yo veia como los demas niños llegaban con sus padres, y se despedian, y cuando los buscaban los recibian con una abrazo, mientras yo, nada.-les dije, respire profundo-Con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando, y creando una ilusion, de que estaba ocupada trabajando para mantenerme, porque Eleazar la dejo, siempre decia que me que ella me queria, de una forma rara pero lo hacia, aunque en el fondo sabia que era mentira, se me hacia creer que lo hacia, que sentir que la persona que estaba echa para quererte por ser tu madre no lo hacia-rei amargamente

-Decidi no darle ninguna importancia a todo eso, a los ocho años las conoci, mas bien a la tia Esme, quien nos presento, luego fuimos a la misma escuela, y pro primera vez en mi vida, me senti querida, senti amor, me senti como una persona, senti lo que era tener una amiga, tener a alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien realmente le importe lo que te pase, alguien en quien yo me pude preocupar, ustedes, ustedes, los chicos y mis tios, ustedes me enseñaron lo que era amar-dije, vi como ellas aguantaban las lagrimas por mi palabras, y eso que no les he contado nada, pense.-cuando tenia 14, Carmen deje importarle por completo, comenza a beber, no llegaba a la casa, se drogaba, si lo hacia, yo soy estupida, se que lo hacia, igual se que se prostituia, llevaba hombres a la casa-le dije

-Como dices?-dijo Alice

-Si, llevaba hombres a la casa, yo solo ignoraba-les dije

-Pero nporque nunca dijistes nada Bella-cuestiono Rose

-Nunca lo vi necesario-le dije

-Necesario Bella?, nunca viste necesario que la tia Carmen llevaba hombres su casa cuando aun eras menor de edad?-me dijo Alice

-Alice, nunca me senti aceptada por ella, para ella nada de lo que yo hacia era suficiente, y dolia, dime como te sentirias si ni tu propia madre te quiere?-le dije, ella agacho la cabeza

-Pero…es inhumano Bella, tenias 14 años Bells-dijo Rose

-Lo se, hacia hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención, por que se diera cuenta de que yo existia, y nunca funciono, y enserio chicas, si esta la tiene asi, no cre que deba seguir-les dije

-No, no continua Bells-Dijo Alice

-A los 14 comenzo mi infierno, me pegaba, yo no comia, me obligaba a limpiar y a hacer de todo, no me importaba, lo hacia, si asi lograba algo de atención. Al mis quince, ella consiguió al maldito de Garret, quien era su pareja, nunca me agrado. Mis quince, ja-rei amargamente- a la edad que ella dejo de ser mi madre para convertirse en Carmen, por su daño fisico y psicologico hacia mi-levante mi camisa para que vieran mi cicatriz, desde justo debajo donde empieza mi sosten en diagonal hasta mi ombligo-recuerdan esta?-les pregunte

-Si, fue cuando te caiste en tu cuarto y te cortaste con el filo de la cama-dijo Alice, yo rei burlona

-No, eso fue lo que invente-ella pestañeo sorprendida

-Que te paso?-pregunto Rose

-Fue Carmen, con un cuchillo-Alice solto un grito ahogado, unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al recordar el dia

Flashback

Estaba sentada en el sofa de la casa, Carmen llevaba rato tirando cosas en la cocina, estaba borracha, decidi dejarla, asi estubo un rato

-ISABELLA-me grito de la cocina, me apresure a ir, era mejor no hacerla enojar

-Dime Carmen-dije timida, aun le temia, después del golpe de ayer.

-Ven aquí niña-dijo, con un cuchillo en mano, yo trague audiblmente, me aceque poco a poco-Que vengas te digo-dijo halandome por un brazo, yo gemi de dolor, aun me dolia el brazo por la el golpe de ayer, yo la mire con miedo

-Carmen, duele-dije

-Duele?-rio amargamente-te duele?-dijo apretando mas fuerte, yo solte un gemido de dolor-No te quejes, maldita mocosa-me dijo, y me tiro hacia el piso de un empujon, aun tenia el cuchillo en la mano y me miraba con furia, sabia que tenia que salir corriendo de ahí, pero simplemente no podia, ella se acerco poco a poco a mi, con una mirada llena de furia, ya corrian silenciosas lagrimas por mis mejilla.

-Porfavor no me hagas nada-le pedi, con mi voz llena de miedo, y con lagrimas en mis mejillas

-Callate-dijo y me dio una cacheteada, yo solte un sollozo, ella se arrodillo frente a mi-Niña con carita bonita, no?-dijo pasando el cuchillo por mi mejilla, yo cerre fuerte mente mis ojos, llena de miedo, los abri otra vez cuano retiro l chuchillo-ninguna queja tuya, siempre la niña buena, dedicada y estudiosa…justo como tu…-me sonrio burlona-yo no te lo dire-dijo

-Porfavor, no me hagas nada, yo no te he hecho nada-le dije, como pude por la lagrimas que salian de mis ojos

-Que dices niña?-me grito-Que no me has hecho nada?-colcio a gritar-te parece poco arruinar mi vida? Eres una maldita escuincla que no sirve para nada, una mocosa malcriada-me grito, yo solo solloce-pero…yo no puedo hacer nada para reparar eso…asi que-tomo el cuchillo y me miro, un miedo enorme me invadio, solo cerre los ojos y gire mi rostro-una ligera herida no te hara daño o si?-dijo, después solo senti el cuchillo cortan justo debajo de donde empieza mi sosten en diagonal hasta mi ombligo, solte un grito de dolor y pose mi manoel herida, ella rio-Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí abajo, y limpia este desastre-dijo y salio por la puerta, el dolor en la herida era impresionante, yo sollozaba, como pude me pare, con ambas manos tapando la herida, subi la escaleras, llorando alcance mi telefono y llame a Alice

-Belli Belli, para que soy buena?-dijo feliz con su cantarina

-Alice-dije como pude

-Bella?, Bella que tienes?-dijo preocupada, respire para poder hablar

-Alice, ven…con el tio Carlisle,…me cai-gemi de dolor-me corte ven porfavor ven rapido-dije como pude entre sollozos

-Ya voy para alla Bella, tranquila, no te muevas-dijo y colgo, yo tenia que bajar, asi que como pude baje, al poco tiempo llego Alice, al verme ahí tirada sollozando

-Bella, que te paso?-dijo el Carlisle, revisando mis manos

-me…me cai-solloce

-Tranquila, la herida no es tan profunda-me dijo…

Fin Flashback

-Y lo demas lo saben ustedes, la historia inventada y bla, bla, bla-dijo y tube que parar por las lagrimas que caian por mi mejillas. Mire a las chicas, Rosalie estaba llorando, estaba en shock, Alice tenia sus manos cuebriendole el rostro y negaba con la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos…

-Imposible Bella, no eso no puede ser, Carmen no pudo haberte hecho eso-dijo Alice

-Si lo hizo-dijo Rosalie, yo la mire-Alice, ella nunca se preocupo en donde estaba Bella a altas horas de la noche cuando salia con nosotras, siempre la trataba mal, incluso frente a la gente, ademas Bella no tendria porque mentir, ella es su madre-dijo Rosalie

-No es mi madre-dije

-Es cierto Rosalie, solo que es…difícil de creer-dijo Alice suspirando-y ella es tu madre, aunque te haya echo daño lo es,-dijo

-No es mi madre, ella es solo la que me trajo al mundo, mas no mi madre, no merece llamarse asi, prefiero no tener madre-dije

-Pero es que…-dijo Alice

-Nada Alice, ustedes la mejores madres que pudieran tener, sus madres las aman, no saben lo que es sentirse como yo-les dije, ella agacharon la cabeza

-Es cierto Bells-dijo Rose

-Bueno, todas mi cortadas, golpes y demas, fueron gracias a Carmen, puedo decir que por lo menos hasta que cumpli mis 17 mi vida era desgraciada solo gracias a Carmen-dije

-Bella, porque se fueron un año, ustedes no tenian que ir, ademas nunca pudimos hablar contigo, tu no querias irte-dijo Rosalie, yo di una sonrisa triste

-Eso, esa fue la peor de mis desgracias-dijo con ira, recordando el porque nos fuimos-eso fue lo que me hizo odiar a Carmen como a nadie, para darme cuenta de que ella es un maldito mounstro sin corazon, que no merece vivir, que maldita zorra que merece el infierno, una jodida puta de mierda…-dije con toda la ira, mientras lagrimas de enojo corrian por mis mejillas, hasta que Alice me interrumpio

-Bella, como puedes hablar asi…tu no…tu no eres asi…tu eres dulce, amable, inocente…-decia Alice

-no Alice, deje de ser dulce, amable y sobre todo inocente ese dia-dije, ellas me miraron con horror-no me miren asi lo que les digo es verdad-les dije-Fue ese dia de dicembre, 16 de diciembre…

Flashback

Estaba con Alice en la sala de la casa, viendo una pelicula, estabamos totalmente aburridas. Alice decidio quedarse a esperar conmigo que Carmen llegara para yo no quedarme sola

-Bella, esa pelicula es demasiado aburrida-dijo

-Busca otra Al-dije aburrida, ella se levanto y se puso a buscar otra, cuando chillo de emocion, yo quede sentada en el sofa, con cara de espanto

-Que pasa Alice?-le dije

-La Bella y la Bestia-chillo mientras daba brinquitos sentada en el suelo, la bella y la bestia, por alguna extraña razon su pelicula favorita, yo solo pude rodar los ojos-Porfavor Bella-dijo con un puchero, no es que no me gustara la pelicula, era una muy buena pelicula, pero verla cada vez que tenias la opotunidad?, ni modo, con Alice asi era.

-Esta bien, Alice veamosla-le dije, ella puso la pelicula emocionada la fue brincando hacia el sofa, como media hora luego de que pusiera la pelicula, su telefono sono, ella le dio pausa

-si tienes algo que decir papito quie sea rapido…-dijo rapidamente-pero porque-dijo saltando del sofa-pero es que…si, lo se…estoy con Bella…pero no tengo culpa…maldito Emmett…pero papa…pero aun no llega, no la quiero dejar sola…pero…-se escucho del potro lado del telefono como "May Alice Cullen Platt, mueve tu trasero en este instante o te quedas sin cuentas de banco" a lo que Alice puso cara de horror-ok mami-dijo y colgo-lo siento Bella-me miro apenada-el idiota de Emmett le dijo a mama que lo mande a devolverse en taxi, perdon-dijo

-Esta bien Alice, me quedare y termino de ver la pelicula y luego subo-dije y ella asintió, se despidio con un beso en la mejilla

-Te llamo al rato-grito, al salir por la puerta

-Ok-respondi, me quede viendo la pelicula y debi haberme quedado dormida, aun con los shorts y la camisa de manguillos, porque escuche las estruendosas risas de Garret, el novio de Carmen, pero el venia solo, un tremendo panico me invadio, ¿Cómo podia subir a mi habitación sin que el me viera?, no habi forma, me qude ahí sentada, rogando poruqe el subiera y yo poder subi y encerrarme segura en mi habitación.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo acercandose a mi, con una botella de whisky en la mano-Isabella-dijo estirando una mano ara tocar mi rostro por lo cual me eche hacia atrás-que pasa preciosa?, no te hare nada-me dijo acercandose mas, por lo cual yo, me pare del sofa y me aleje

-Alejate-le adverti con la voz mas dura que pude, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo

-Que te pasa niña, a mi me hablas con respeto-me dijo molesto

-Cerdo-le escupi

-Mira niñita malcriada, deja tus insultos para ti-ddijo acercandose, a estas alturas me tenia acorralada en la pared.

-Alejate cerdo asqueroso-le dije cuando con su asquerosa mano sobo mi brazo

-Ya me hartaste niña malcriada, te voy a enseñar a respetar-me dijo con una voz que me lleno de terror, me halo por un brazo y comenzo a subir las escaleras, halando mi brazo, yo forcejeba y le gritaba que me dejara pero el no me hacia caso, lagrimas de miedo recorrian con mis mejillas, sollozaba descontroladamente y le suplicaba que me dejaba, que no me hiciera nada, pero nada no me hacia caso

-Porfavor, no me hagas nada, te lo pido-le dije entre sollozos, el solo me lanzo a la cama

-Callate-me grito y me dio una cachetada y de inmedito se me tiro encima, y comenzo a besar mi cuello con sus asquerosos labios, yo gritaba y me sacudia debajo de el para que me dejara-Tu aprenderas lo que es respetar niña-me dijo y comenzo a desabrochar sus pantalones, yo lloraba incontrolablemente y el solo gritaba que me callara, después de un rato de yo gritar y todo, el me dio una sustancia que me dejo en la inconciencia…

Me levante y estaba acostada en mi cama con solo una sabana blanca encima de mi, vi mis brazos y los tenia todos amoratadosme envolvi con la sabana y me mire al espejo, tenia la cara llena de moretones tambien, cuando me gire para la cama, me percate de que en la cama habia sangre, lo unico que pude hacer fue ponerme llorar, ese maldito desgraciado me habia violado. Despues de un rato llego Carmen, y me miro y lo unico que dijo fue…

-el show fue espectacular-dijo y salio por la puerta…

Fin Flashback

Cuando termine de hablar estaba bañada en lagrimas…

-No Bella, no, no puede ser no-lloraba Alice incontrolablemente

-Bella tu… me estas queriendo decir que…-dijo Rosalie entre sollozos

-Que fui violada? Si, si lo fui-le dije y no pude evitar romper en llanto por la realidad de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Ellas se acercaron a mi para abrazarme y llorar todas abrazadas, me decia que ellas nunca me dejarian, después de no se cuanto tiempo de llorar descontroladamente, me sentia un poco mas libre, me sentia mejor, debe ser porque ya no cargaba con tanto yo sola…pero faltaba una parte importante, demasiado importante de mi historia, algo que ellas necesitaban saber

-Bella, yo…-comenzo Alice

-No Alice no digas nada-la corte-ahora les explicare el porque después de ese dia no me vieron hasta que volvi de el "viaje de trabajo" de Garret-le dije

-Que?, hay mas?-dijo Rosalie, con su voz mejor que antes-no puedo creer como una persona como puede sufrir tanto-me dijo realmente apenada

-Lo que les voy a decir, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, no es que yo lo hubiera querido, pero es lo que le trajo sentido a mi vida, acepto que la odie, y trate de evitarla a toda costa, y me odio por eso ella no tiene la culpa de nada-les dije

-Bella, no te sigo a que te refieres?-me dijo confundida, yo suspire

-Luego de…_eso_ yo…quede embarazada-ella emitieron gritos

-Q-Que?-dijo Rose entrecortadamente

-Lo que escucharon, yo quede embarazada después de eso-les repeti, Alice jadeo

-y…que paso con…ese hijo?-me pregunto Rosalie

-No Bella,…no…no ella no…dime que no…no…puede ser-repetia sollozando, yo estaba tratando de controlar las lagrimas que estaban en mis ojos-No, eso no puede ser es imposible…no, ella…no puede…no-me decia

-Que cosa Alice?-pregunto Rosalie, yo solo pude tapar mi rostro con mi manos-Alice dime-le decia Rosalie, ella ignoro a Rosalie se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos

-Es Nessie cierto?, es ella-pregunto, yo solo logre asentir antes volver a llorar

-Que pasa?, no entiendo-dijo Rosalie

-Rosalie es Nessie-dijo

-Que pasa con Nessie-pregunto

-Que es mi hija-le dije aun llorando, lo proximo que escuche fue un sollozo y a Rosalie tambien abrazandome, luego de otro largo rato de llorar, me calme y pude seguir hablando

-Todo esto es horrible-dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio

-Si lo es, en cuanto me entere, Carmen no podia explicar mi embarazo, asi que tubvo que sacarnos de aquí a cualquier precio, y que mas, Garret se habia ido y ella dijo un viaje de trabajo, fue el peor año de mi vida, no hable con nadie no podia asomar ni las narices ya que ella tenia miedo de que alguien descubriera de mi embarazo-les dije

-no puedo creer como puede haber personas tan crueles en este mundo-dijo Alice

-ya entiendo poruqe ese amor con el que miras a Ness, y ese parecido entre ustedes es increble, con identicas, excepto que Ness tiene unos ojos azules grisaceos

-Perdon si la pregunta no es apropiada, pero porque hacerla pasar por tu hermana?-pregunto Alice, yo suspire

-Carmen es un ser tan retorcido y asqueroso, que al nacer dijo que la entregaria en adopción o la mataria-dije conteniendo lagrimas-yo le suplique que porfavor me dejara quedarme con ella, y ella puso la condicion de que la niña se haria pasa por mi hermana y yo no podria reclamarla-le dije sacndo unas pocas lagrimas

-Carmen es lo que peor que puede tener este mundo-dijo Rosalie, limpie rapido mis lagrimas

-Bueno pues ya basta del tema, y porfavor no le digan a nadie y no me traten con pena, lo odio-les dije ella asintieron, bajamos las escaleras y nod dirigimos al patio donde estaban todos, y habia alguien mas alli, era ese chico de los cabellos bronce y ojos esmeralda, mi corazon se acelero y me sonroje rapidamente, a lo lejos vi a Emmett y Jazz jugando con Nessie lo que me hizo sonreir, el chico hablaba con Esme el tio Carlisle, que ya habia llegado, estaba sirviendo una bebidas, las chicas se le habian unido a los chicos, y yo iba caminando a la mesa y senti mis piernas temblar, luego comence a ver todo moverse y cai en la inconciencia, lo ultimo que escuche fue la voz de Esme

-Bella…-grito

…

* * *

**Bueno y que tal les parecio el cap?**

**les gusto?**

**eso me lo diran ustedes**

**ahora chicas no quiero presionar, porqee no me gusta, pero yo escribo esta historia y no se si les gusta o no, la unica forma de saberlo es atravez de sus reviews, pero si no dejan como voii a saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo?, pues lo que quiero decir es que dejen algo por lo meno aunque sea un me gusto o una carita feliz lo que sea, que me demuestre que si leen, porque talvez muchas lo leen, pero si no me dejan un review como saberlo?, como saber si les gusta?**

**otra cosa, muchas de ustedes son de otros paises, y como ustedes saben, no todos los paises tienen los mismos significados de las palabras, asi que si con alguna palabra ofendo a alguna de ustedes TIENEN que decirlo, porque sinceramente no es mi intencion, y tambien si no entienden una palabra, pregunten sin miedo, ok chicas? en esas quedamos? perfecto**

**Ahora les deseo a todas que tengan un muii feliiz año nuevo, que la pasen super con sus seres queriidoos, se los deseo de corazooon!**

**dejan un review?**

**las kiere y las ama **

**Daniie Cullen**


	4. La chica

HOOLAA

enseriio les piido perdoon por la horrible tardanzaa

pero aki les dejo el cap

espero les guste

dejan review?

* * *

POV BELLA

-Bella-grito Esme…y cai en la inconciencia

…

Me desperte con 8 pares de ojos mirandome, por lo que pude ver estaba en el sofa,me incorpore

-BELLI-grito Nessie y se tiro a abrazarme-ya estas bien?-me pregunto luego de llenarme la cara de besos

-Si, nena estoy perfectamente bien-le dije con una sonrisa, y la estreche mas fuerte entre mis brazos

-Nessie bebe, ve a ducharte, te alcanzamos en un rato-dijoAlice, estaban todos serios…mala señal. Nessie subio y los demas, incluyendo a Emmett, estaban serio, eso era muy mala señal.

-Porque esas caras?-dije

-Bella, te desmayaste-anuncio Jasper

-Si, lo se solo fue un simple desmayo-dije restandole importancia

-No Bella, no fue un simple desmayo-dijo Carlisle, ahora si, se enteraron de mi anemia, maldita hora para desmayarme, yo tape mis rostro con mis manos-Tienes anemia, por eso te desmayaste-dijo, yo solo desvie mi vista de ellos y revolvi mis manos nerviosamente

-Lo sabias-acuso Alice, yo devolvi mi vista hacia ellos y asenti con la cabeza, en ese momento sono un telefono, y el chico Edward, se disculpo y contesto

-Porque no dijiste nada?-pregunto Jasper

-No era necesario-dije

-Con un demonio Bella, como no va a ser necesario decir que tienes anemia?-dijo, o mas bien medio grito Emmett, por lo que yo me encogi en mi asiento

-Emmett-reprendio Esme

-Lo siento, tengo retirarme, Elizabeth me necesita-dijo el chico Edward y se despidio, que hasta este tiempo fue que me vino la pregunta a la mente. ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?, ya preguntaria después

-De que me iba servir?, que podia hacer?-le conteste

-Bella, tenia que decirlo-respondio Jasper

-Ustedes no entienden, ni entenderan!-le dije

-Bella somos tu familia, puedes decirnos, porque anemia?-dijo Esme

-Diganme no huebieran echo ustedes lo mismo?-ellos me miraron confundidos-apenas tenia para comer yo, que iba a hacer con Ness, yo podia aguantar, ella no es una niña, le daba la mayor parte a ella, al principio molestaba quedar con hambre, pero ya después que mas daba?, me acostumbre-les dije

-Pero Bella nosotros te hubieramos ayudado-dijo Alice, yo negue con la cabeza

-Como puedes Bella?-pregunto Emmett de repente, lo mire confundida-yo no puedo estar 2 horas sin comer, y tu tienes anemia, como puedes?-dijo y yo rei antes su comentario

-Emmett-Rosalie le dio un zape

-ouch-se quejo-Rose-

-callate Emmett-le dijo Rose, por lo que todos reimos…

Tube que prometer que comeria mejor y que avisaria de algun desmayo o debilidad que sintiera y bla, bla, bla…

POV Edward

-Adios Mama-me despedi de mi madre

-Adios cielo cuidate, y recuerda pasar por la escuela donde tu tia Tanya a buscar los papeles para que te inscribas en la universidad-me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y sali de la casa, rumbo a la escuela de mi tia Tanya por los dichosos papeles, llegue al el kinder en donde trabajaba y me vaje.

-Hola tia-la salude

-Ah, Hola Edward-me dijo acercandose y me abrazo-ahí tanto tiempo niño-me dijo riendo-supongo que vienes por los papeles-me dijo

-Si, si vengo por los papeles-le dije

-espero que no tengas prisa, porque esta entre todos esos papeles que estan alli-mire su escritorio todo revolcado, la mire y ella sonreia inocentemente, yo solo pude reir-Estoy en el salon de al lado si me necesitas-me dijo saliendo hacia el salon, yo me dirigi a su muy revolcado escritorio, a buscar los papeles, luego de poco tiempo de buscar los papeles, escuche una voz

-Disculpe-dijo una hermosa voz, yo me voltee a mirar, habia una hermosa chica con cabello castaño que caia en ondas por su espalda y unos mechones por sus hombros, su piel era blanca perlada, a su lado habia una niña, muy parecida a ella excepto por los ojos, a la niña le podia ver ojos claros, pero la chica los oscuros, la niña debia tener unos 5 años maximo

-Si, digame-conteste

-Eh, yo vengo por la niña-dijo y miro a la niña, que daba saltitos emocionada

-Oh, si, llamare a mi tia, yo solo vine por unos papeles-dije rapidamente

-Esta bien-contesto ella

-Tia Tania-le llame asomandome al cuarto

-Ya voy-grito en respuesta, le di una ultima mirada a esa hermosa chica y segui buscando los papeles-Digame-dijo Tanya apareciendo del otro cuarto, yo segui buscando los papeles y los encontre, cuando senti algo halando mi pantalon, al mirar me encontre con la linda niña, que debia ser hija de la chica linda,

-Como te llamas?-pregunto curiosa

-Edward-conteste mirandola con una sonrisa

-Ewar-dijo a lo que yo rei

-Y tu como te llamas-le pregunte

-Renesmee Carlie-dijo orgullosa, un nombre raro pero lindo,

-Lindo nombre-le dije

-Renesmee, creo que te dijeron que te fueras al salon-le dijo, la chica a Renesmee, ella gacho la cabeza, se despidio con un movimiento de mano de mi y se fue al salon-Lo siento ella es un poco…intranquila-me dijo

-No es problema, es una niña muy linda, al igual que tu-dije y ella se sonrojo, se veia adorable con un color carmin cubriendo sus mejillas

-Gracias-me dijo-soy Isabella, pero mejor Bella-me dijo, le hacia honor a su nombre

-Edward Masen-conteste, ella fruncio el ceño, oh genial, le dije mi apellido, excelente Edward

-Masen?, de Masen abogados?-pregunto

-Si, hijo del dueño-conteste resignado

-Oh-contesto-Ya me tengo que ir, disculpa-me dijo y se empezo a dirigir a la puerta, podia ser un poco mas idiota Edward, obvio pensara que ers un niño rico, _eso eres imbecil_, dijo mi subconsciente, e hice lo primero que se me ocurrio

-Bella-la llame, ella volteo

-Si?-contesto

-Te volvere a ver?-le pregunte, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y fruncio su ceño, como si no hubiera escuchado correctamente

-Perdon?-pregunto, pregunto, como si no hubiera escuchado

-Que si te volvere a ver?-dije acercandome un poco, ella puso los ojos en blanco

-No se-contesto indiferente

-Espero, te buscare-le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue, yo me quede mirando como se iba

-Es linda, no?-dijo mi tia parada a mi lado, por lo que me asuste no se en que momento ella se paro junto a mi

-Ehh…la conoces?-pregunte

-Si, ella entro uno de esos años en los que la torpe de tu tia habia reprobado varias veces el año-dijo riendo-y soy 5 años mayor que ella-me dijo mirandome

-Entonces ella tiene 23?-ella me miro

-si algo a si-me dijo riendo-Es una buena chica-me dijo sincera

-Eras su amiga- pregunte, ella rio

-No, se puede decir que ella era…mi rival-me dije, la mire confundido-Ella llego al instituto, y todos la miraban, se fijaban en ella, yo la envidiaba, ella odiaba ser el centro de atención, siempre estaba sola, o preferia estarlo, estaba con la chica Cullen y la chica Hale, ella me quito atención a mi, asi que se convirtió en mi rival-rio al decir lo ultimo-En el ultimo año ella dio un cambio extremo, se te enfrentaba no queria que nadie la tocara o se le acercara, ser su amiga era un verdadero reto, tenias que ver mas alla de esa aparentaba ser, su cambio no se a que se debio pero pues asi paso-me dijo, la chica, Bella se me hacia hermosa, e intrigante, queria conocerla, por alguna extraña razon necesitaba saber mas de ella.

-Tia no se supone que deberias estar con los pequeños mounstros?-le dije

-Ah, si es cierto-dijo y se volteo a ir al salon, yo negaba con la cabeza mientras reia-oye-me llamo y yo voltee-encontraste los papeles?-pregunto, yo rei

-Si tia los encontre-le dije riendo y levante los papeles para que los viera, ella rio

-Estoy loca Ed, no me hagas caso-dijo riendo

-Se que estas loca Tany-conteste

-Otra cosa-me dijo

-Dime-respondi

-Ve con los Cullens, haya encontraras respuestas-dijo, me guiño un ojo y se fue hacia el salon. ¿Qué?, si iba a ir con los Cullen, pero ¿encontrar respuestas? ¿Qué respuestas?, ok no entendi pero si tengo que ir a ver a los Cullen.

Tenia que ir a entregar los papeles, para literatura en Oxford, pero eso ya seria mas tarde, me pase buena parte de la mañana caminando y haciendo cosas sin importancia. Despues de un rato decidi ir a la universidad a llevar los papeles. Me fui a la universidad y pregunte donde quedaba la oficina para inscripciones, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer y la secretaria, demasiado insinuante debo decir, me dijo que en cualquier otra cosa que necesitara ayuda no dudara en avisarle. Tenia que ir a hablar con el profesor de literatura, que era la clase que necesitaba para terminar, no sabia donde estaba, no habia a quien preguntarle y a lo lejos vi unas bancas y a alguien sentada en una de ellas, decidi acercarme a preguntarle. Al llegar a su lado hable…

-Permiso, me puede decir donde se encuentra el salon de preofesor Banner de Literatura-pregunte cuando estaba al lado de la chica, ela giro su rostro hacia mi direccion -Bella?-dije sorprendido al verla

-…Edward-me dijo-el salon de literatura es aquel-dijo señalando el primer edificio, perfecto después hiria

-Me puedo sentar?-pregunte

-Si, si seguro, sientate-me dijo rapidamente, ella se echo a un lado y yo me sente

-Oxford no?-pregunte, por armar una conversacion

-si, Oxford, por beca-me dijo, y le di una sonrisa torcida que, me fije que hacia entes de que yo llegara y vi su informe

-Literatura?-pregunte

-Si, literatura para oficinista-me dijo, oficinista en cuanto terminara le ofreceria trabajo en el bufete de papa.

-Yo estudiare literatura-dije, ella me sonrio alegre, pude ver un brillo en sus pero, su sonrisa se desvanecio y desvio la mirada

-Oh que bien-respondio secamente, yo frunci el ceño

-Pasa algo?-pregunte

-No nada-dijo sin levantar la vista de su informe, en ese momento se aparco un auto y ella empezo a recoger sus cosas-Me tengo que ir-dijo levantandose

-Espera-dije, pero me ignoro y seguio caminando al auto. La chica que conducia el auto se me hacia conocida, ella me miraba, pero solo acelero el auto y siguió su camino. Su actitud se me hizo demasiado intrigante, primero estaba siendo amable, pero de un momento a otro, comenzo a portarse fria y cortante, se me hizo raro su cambio, esa chica se me hacia demasiado intrigante necesito conocerla

-hablando con la Cullen eh?-dijo un chico rubio

-Disculpa?-respondi, Cullen que Cullen?, no he hablado con los Cullen

-Si, con la Cullen, Isabella-lo mire confundido-La chica castaña con la que estabas hace un momento, Bella-me dijo

-Oh, si hablaba con ella-le dije con el ceño fruncido

-Soy Mike-dijo

-Edward-respondi

-Nuevo?-pregunto

-Si, literatura-

-Yo tengo literatura tambien-me dijo-y que con la Cullen?-me pregunto

-Es amable, me parece una chica interesante y bonita-el se rio, yo frunci el ceño

-La Cullen amable?-volvio a reir-Eres gracioso amigo-me dijo

-Porque?, yo la encontre amable-le dije

-Esa dejo de ser amable en el instituto, luego de un viaje que hizo por el trabajo del padrastro, se dice que se volvio amargada porque cuando nacio su hermana la niña le quito la poca atención que le daba su madre, y por eso es asi, es una maleducada y amargada-me dijo

-Pero…porque lo sabes?-

-Ella es rara, lo se, es intrigante y no hay que olvidar lo linda que es, pero sus actitudes no le ayudan, asi que cuidado con ella-me dijo-Yo ya me voy, fue un gusto-me dijo

-Gracias por el consejo, e igualmente-le dije el asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Me dejo mucho mas intrigado, lo primero es… ¿Cullen? ¿Isabella Cullen?, pero ¿Cómo?, bueno no tenia que ser de _esos_ Cullen pero son los unicos que conozco. Mi cabeza era un total desorden, ¿Por qué el decia ella era amargada y nada amable? No lo entiendo, y luego su actitud, me confundia, no entendia nada, los unicos que me podian sacar de esta duda eran los Cullen, Tanya dijo que fueron amigos de ella en el instituto. Luego de pensar y tratar de organizar mis pensamientos, me encamine a casa de los Cullens. Aparque en esa casa-mansion Cullen, y baje, toque a la puerta a esperar que abrieran. En la puerta, Esme abrio los ojos como platos

-Oh Edward-grito y me abrazo, el cual correspondi-Tanto tiempo, como estas?-yo rei

-bien, estoy y tu? Como estan todos?-

-yo estoy-dijo restandole importancia-aquí estamos todos bien y tranquilos, emmett esta con Jasper y la niña en la sala, ve con ellos en un momento los llamo para ir a tomar aire afuera-me dijo yo asenti con la cabeza, y me dirigi a la sala

-No es asi Emmett, dame tu no sabes-escuchaba una voz extrañamente familiar

-Eres una tramposa-escuche quejarse a Emmett

-Emmett no seas bebe, es una niña de 5 años-escuche a Jasper decir, finalmente llegue a la sala y me recoste en el marco de la puerta, vi a Jasper sentado en el mueble, un rompecabezas en la mesita de centro, Emmett con el ceño fruncido y una niña montando ágilmente unas piezas que quedaban

-Ves?, es asi, tu no sabes-le dijo la niña

-Tu hiciste trampa, pequeña demonio-le dijo a la niña

-Como se puede hacer trampa en un rompecabezas?-le pregunte a Emmett haciendome notar, tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en mi, Jasper sorprendido, Emmett con el ceño fruncido y la niña con curiosidad. La niña, era la hermana de Bella, Renesmee, pero… ¿Qué hacia aquí? Ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Eward?-pregunto, entonces jasper fruncio el ceño y me miro

-Hermano-dijo levantandose-Tanto tiempo-dijo ye me abrazo, Emmett bufo

-Todos contra mi, y apoyan al pequeño demonio-dijo por lo que reimos, la niña entrecerro los ojo

-No soy demonio-dijo y le dio un zape

-Auch-se quejo-te juntas mucho con Rose-dijo al final

-No molestes a Renesmee-le dije

-Nessie o Ness-me dijo la niña

-Ok Nessie-le dije

-La conoces?-pregunto Jasper

-Si, bueno no, la conoci hoy, fui a buscar algo con Tanya y la hermana la llevo a inscrbir en el kinder y tube una pequeña conversación con la niña-dije

-oh-respondio Jasper

-Y las chicas?-pregunte  
-Arriba con Bella-respondio

-Atrevanse a molestar y los vestire de mujer y tendran que darme sus tarjetas de credito-dijo Emmett imitando pobremente la voz de Alice por lo que rei

-Alice no cambia-dije

-Ni cambiara-dijo Esme entrando a la sala-Vamos a afuera-dijo

-Tia Esme-dijo la niña

-Dime bebe-le dijo

-Emmett me dijo demonio otla vez-dijo

-Emmett Cullen que te he dicho-le regaño Esme

-Perdon mami-respondio Emmett cabizbajo, por lo que Jazz y yo reimos y la niña sonrio con suficiencia y le saco la lengua.

Asi pasamos el dia entre bromas y risas. Al rato llego Carlisle y los chicos se fueron a jugar con la niña. Despues de unas horas bajaron las chicas, Rose y Alice ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí, se fueron directamente a jugar con la niña y los chicos, Bella, fue la ultima en salir estaba un poco palida, sus ojos se enfocaron en la niña jugando y mostraron adoración, una adoración increible, y amor un infinito, con el amor que quiero que me mire a mi algun dia…

Esperen ¿Qué?... ¿Qué carajos pienso?, ignoren eso, de repente se detuvo y se mareo

-Bella-grito Esme antes de correr hacia ella. Todos no acercamos a ella y comenzamos a tratar de darle aire. La niña comenzo a llorar por lo que Rose se la tuvo que llevar, me dijeron que la cargara a la sala en lo que Carlisle subia por su maletín. La cargue y la deje en el sillon Alice, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro murmurando cosas, ignore a Alice, la observe a ella, se veia palida, delicada, hermosa, debajo de sus ojos habian unas pequeñas ojeras de repente un grito

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-chillo Alice, yo voltee a mirarla al igual que todos, ella tenia una expresión un tanto rara es su cara-TUUUU!-se me señalo mientras tenia los ojos abierto como platos y todos los ojos de la habitación se fijaron en mi…

* * *

Que les parecio?

que le habra sucedido a Alice?

sabran en el otro cap

ahora miil disculpas, es que me quede sin inter y ya tenia el cap hecho, aki lo tienen y es porque vine a casa de mi tia y tube que reescribir el cap u.u pero enserio les pido miil disculpas, los dia de actualizacion de esta historia sera domingo, "Las barreras del amor" sera sabado, asi que ya para el proximo domingo tienen el otro cap!

la kieroo chiicass

dejen un review si?

besoos

Daniie Cullen


End file.
